The Fault in Our Stars
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: No, It's not some kind of dramatic story. It's just the progress of our brunette's star level up. In the end, he's still the special star and she's the no star, even in the case of love...or sex?
1. No Star

It hasn't been long since Mikan Sakura's part of Alice Academy's elementary division and stuck for being his partner. She hates it a lot when Natsume Hyuuga's mentioned, the other way around if it's another girls we're talking about. It's all because of his rude attitude toward every one yet he's so worrisome if it's about all of his dangerous mission not to mention that he doesn't care about himself even a little and also his pervertness.

That's one hell of her madness' cause.

"GET BACK HERE, NATSUME!" today, the fuming 12 years old Mikan Sakura yells from below the cherry blossom tree where Natsume sits on its branch with annoying smirk plastered on his face. "What's wrong, lil' girl?" he sounds careless from above the tree which makes her throw him a glare. She's continously yelling toward him so he'll jump down to face her. "Natsume, I swear if you're not coming down now, I'll—,"

In a blink of an eye, the black cat jumps right in front of her before towering her with his shadow. "You'll what, Polka?" smirk's still on his handsome face, making the girl more furious. "THAT'S! THAT'S MY WHOLE POINT!" she puts her hands on her hips then continues yelling like a crazy woman "How can you be a pervert and peeking at my und—ugh! What's your problem? Do you even have a logic reason?!" her face turns red after saying it all as the boy keeps looking at her with straight face like he doesn't understand her for being mad about that small thing.

"Do you need a reason, you say?"

"Yes, clearly!" she widened her eyes just to be looked back by a pair of tempting red eyes.

In a split second, he traps her between the tree and his body while still looking at the now shocked hazelnut orbs. He thinks inwardly why her eyes are always so beautiful but refuses to say it out loud. "It's because you're wearing a very short skirt there, so I'm clearly not looking at it on purpose," his words making the girl's expression from angry to worry which he doesn't like. "But still it's the school rules for using the skirt like this. Short in the inside seems pretty odd. How am I suppose to do then, Natsume?"

Oh boy he really wants to hug her right now just by looking at her worry face.

In the mean time, the genius special star student has already came out with an answer. "It means you should be close to your partner to protect each other. That's the academy rules' point," with that her mind enlighted as she begins to reveal her usual wide smile then hugs her dear partner. "I never know about that all along until now. Thanks a lot for telling me, Natsume! From now on, I won't go far from you so we could watch over one another, okay?" then she walks away smiling while the raven haired boy's smirk get wider.

Either she's stupid or just too innocent to finds out about Natsume's trick on her.

* * *

It'll be 5 chapters.

Don't forget to review, 'kay? *wink*

~hotaruyuzuka


	2. Single Star

It's 9 P.M. and Mikan Sakura has just finished her homework. She sings a short song while cleaning herself before going to bed. It's good to be in this academy after the war has finished, she thinks, because of it she knew about her history along with her parents and also the single star she earns. That's really worth a bunch. She walks out the bathroom then drinks a bottle of milk when suddenly she heard a knock on the window. At first it scares the hell out of her, but in curiousity she finally opens the curtain and too shock to find out. Natsume Hyuuga with bleeding wounds all over his skin. She almost yells if the boy didn't shush her fast. "Nat...how..what..,"

"The last mission from the academy. I never thought it would be harsh," he groans as the girl lays him carefully on her bed then takes her first aid to clean and stitch up his wound. Her expression telling him how much she regrets for not taking care of him as her partner. "It's not your fault," he finally says when the girl finishes her job but the girl shakes her head while holding back her tears. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I should've known. I should've help you with the mission too," this time it's his turn to frown. Imagine her facing the dangerous situation gives him goosebump. What if she's wounded and hurting just like him now, or worst what if she dies?

He quickly knocks the thought away as the girl pulls up the blanket over his body. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, I'll sleep on the sofa. Sleep well, Natsume," with that she stands up but in a second, pair of strong arms quickly pull her until she lays down on the bed. "I can't sleep alone," he says in a low voice "It hurts," At first she's blushing by his words but now while feeling guilty it looks like he really needs company since Natsume is tipically not a spoiled kid. "I will," and so with that soft voice of her, she agrees to him as they both lay on the same bed with eyes closed. Since it's hers, it's actually pretty small. She tries not to move so he won't awake, but it seems like the boy's also feeling uncomfortable with the cramp bed and he, being straight forward, embrace her.

"Natsume!" she hisses but the Hyuuga's just mouthing a short "Hnn," then continues his sleep. "Let go, Natsume!" this time she uses a little force so he'll open his eyes. And yes he did. He looks at the blushing girl with a cute pout, makes him hold himself not to kiss her right there. "It's not a big deal, Polka," before she could protest with the nickname he continues "People do skinships while they're feeling lonely, or sick, that's it," his words completely shut the girl now "And I demand mine since I think and you know I've got a few bruises here and a bit fever now," she quickly palms his forehead and feels the slight heat on his body, but he refuses to let her get the compress.

"I just need you now," he hugs her closer as his skin keeps contact with her. "Your skin is nice. It's cool me down," he mumbles and she couldn't help to blush by his blunt speech together with his sly hands. "Nat—," she gulps down a moan as his rough warm palm touch her all over. Her head, her forehead to her cheeks and necks, from below her thigh and under her shirt. But she can't complain, she just wants to be a good partner for him. She keeps herself awake until he really stops what he's doing.

Natsume finally opens his eyes as the morning sun hits his sight after last night that seems like a hangover for him. His eyes widened to see the girl on his arms, sleeping peacefully. The messy raven haired hides his blush as he purposely goes back to sleep after whispering something on her sleeping ears.

"Thanks a lot, Mikan."

* * *

You know what you gonna do, right?

*wink wink*

~hotaruyuzuka~


End file.
